Alcohol has long been recognized as a teratogen. Cannabinoids (CBs), however, have been popularly believed to be safe during pregnancy. Behavioral observations in children prenatally exposed to marijuana, and animal studies of THC and the more recently introduced, highly potent synthetic cannabinoids (SCBs), contradict this belief and indicate that cannabinoid exposure is, indeed, teratogenic. Importantly, in rodents, early prenatal exposure to SCBs causes birth defects similar to those in fetal alcohol syndrome. During early gestation, both alcohol and cannabinoids independently induce brain abnormalities involving ventral midline-derived structures, including the hypothalamus, septal area and striatum. We hypothesize that these two drugs, when administered together during the early periods of gastrulation and neurulation, will have a significant persistent teratogenic effect as evidenced by altered response to novelty/habituation processes, corticosterone responses and alcohol self-administration in adolescent offspring. Using a rat model of prenatal teratogen exposure during the key developmental events of gastrulation and neurulation, the proposed research will explore this premise, addressing the following Specific Aims: Aim 1 will examine the effect of prenatal alcohol+SCB exposure on locomotor activity and habituation to a novel environment, and changes in corticosterone in response to a mild stressor. Aim 2 will test the hypothesis that early gestational alcohol+SCB exposure will potentiate alcohol self- administration, motivation to self-administer alcohol and alcohol-seeking behavior. These data will be important information on the functional effects of prenatal co-exposure to two widely used drugs and how this may increase adolescent drinking behaviors.